


Even Geniuses Need Help Sometimes

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [4]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Flavored Chap Stick, High School, M/M, Manipulation, Michael Guerin needs help, Michael is 17 or 18 in this, Noah Bracken is a cute English Tutor, Noah is in his early 20s, Older Man/Younger Man, or he pretends to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 16:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18721075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael needs help. Noah just happens to be an English tutor.Wasn't sure what to rate this due to soft nature of this but implied under tones of dark things like body snatching, manipulation and in my head using someone sexually, even though nothing like that happens. So it's rated Mature just to be safe.





	Even Geniuses Need Help Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I've decided I want to open up prompts for this series/challenge so if anyone wants to prompt me with any M/M or M/M/M story ideas or even dialogue they can do so. You can message me or leave comments or come hang with me on Tumblr at Snow-Rosie. Thanks.

The first time Michael meets Noah Bracken it’s as an English Tutor and he has no idea how attached he’s going to get to the guy or how much his betrayal is going to hurt or how much he’s going to fuck up all their lives.

The Summer Before Senior Year:

The sunlight streams through the large windows of the Roswell High Public Library. As Michael looks glances around for a table to put his bag on so he can be ready to meet this English tutor that Is has been chewing his ear off about.

Michael thinks Is might have crush on the guy, but he really doesn’t care right now about that. All he cares about right now is if the guy can give him a head start in English next year because if not he won’t be able to get that full ride scholarship.

English has always been his hardest subject and even though Max would be willing to help him study. Michael refuses to sit through Max talking for an hour and half about To Kill a Mocking Bird.

Michael nervously glances at the piece of paper with the name Noah Bracken on it as he sits down at one of the large tables kinda in shaded in shadow but still with plenty of sunlight. 

Perfect.

He pulls out his papers and pencils and waits noting that his lips are a little dry he pulls his chap stick and put some on.

“You wouldn’t happen to be Michael Guerin?” a man says gently tapping him on the shoulder, a little while later“Would you?”

“Yes.” Michael says quickly grabbing his flavored chap stick out of air he’d been unknowingly twirling it around with his mind. He hoped the guy hadn’t noticed.

“Noah Bracken.” the man says, “Sorry I’m late.traffic was kinda a nightmare.” 

“It’s okay.” Michael says smiling as Noah sits down across from him

And it really is okay; Noah is handsome, with dark hair, and equally dark eyes and what Michael suspects is a toned body under his sweater. He also happens to be older than Michael expects maybe early twenties, college age, Is didn’t tell him this.  
Michael puts it out of his head that his sister has a crush on an older guy and they get busy studying.

“So from our emails back forth you said you wanted at least a B next year?” Noah asks a little while later

“That right.” Michael says, “To get that scholarship for college.”

Noah nods, “That’s great. I can help with that.”

Michael doesn’t know how to answer that so he just smiles.

“Would you like to go grab something to eat?” Noah asks nervously 

“Um, I thought we were going to study?”

“We are, but I’m starved and having food will help keep us focused on the work.” Noah says standing up and I hear that Crashdown has the best fries and milkshakes”

Michael frowns, he would love some fries but he doesn’t have the money right now.

“Come on, it’ll be my treat for making you wait earlier.” Noah says

Michael agrees and starts packing up his things. Noah helps and they hustle over to the Crashdown in hopes of catching a booth before it becomes packed with people because it’s right around two o’clock and during the summer Milkshakes are half off from 2 to 3.

They make it just in time grabbing a booth just before some tourists walk in and while Noah goes to the restroom Michael orders and sets out the study materials.

Two milkshakes some fries and a couple hours later the Michael and Noah are finishing up there study session.

“Hey Michael, I’d like to set up a couple more tutoring sessions with you? I’m pretty sure if we keep at you’ll ace English next year.”

“Sounds cool man, just email me. Cause I don’t have a phone.”

“Okay.” Noah says packing up his things “You know what else we should do sometime we should kiss because I imagine this is what your lips taste like.

He tossed a tube of strawberry flavored chap stick at Michael who caught it in his hands then he left leaving a twenty dollar bill as well as a blushing boy.

Michael could have sworn he’d put the chap stick in his jeans pocket before they had left the library

\----  
Noah watches Michael from his car across the street. The boy was very red but he was also searching his pockets probably looking for the same exact chap stick that Noah had picked out of Michael’s pocket when they’d entered Crashdown. 

He was pretty sure that the little line he said before he’d left would keep the boy coming back and if not there was always the tutoring sessions. 

He’d just have to wait and see.

Michael’s powers would be so useful.


End file.
